Staff of Magnus (Skyrim)
The Staff of Magnus is an ancient, powerful staff with mystical ties to the Eye of Magnus and the Aedroth who gave it its name in . Background According to Mirabelle Ervine, it was the only object adequate enough to contain the power of Magnus. A group of mages called the Synod are believed to have stolen the staff. These mages hoarded relics, hoping to consolidate power and exert it over the College of Winterhold. Interactions Mirabelle Ervine, the previous Master-Wizard of the College of Winterhold, sends the Dragonborn to recover the Staff from Labyrinthian after members of the Synod discovered its location using the Mzulft Oculory. Upon arriving at Labyrinthian, the Dragonborn learns that Savos Aren, the Arch-Mage, accompanied several others on an expedition to retrieve the staff many years prior. During the expedition, several of the mages accompanying him were slain by the creatures in the ruin. The staff is found in the possession of the Dragon Priest named Morokei, whom Savos Aren entombed with the staff by binding two of the other students to keep the priest imprisoned for eternity. The Dragonborn defeats Morokei and uses the staff to prevent Ancano, a Thalmor operative, from harnessing the power of the Eye of Magnus. After this expedition, the Dragonborn uses the staff to close ruptures opened by the Eye. Quests *The Staff of Magnus *The Eye of Magnus *Aftershock Attributes *The staff absorbs 20 Magicka per second and then Health when target runs out of Magicka; it casts its effect over a span of time like the spells Flames, Frostbite and Sparks. *The staff has a charge of 5,000 with 17 uses. Petty soul gems barely increase its charge meter. *The staff is classified as Restoration-based, and is thus affected by the Restoration skill, as well as the 100% Fortify Restoration for unlimited charge. Trivia *''Tamrielic Lore'' mentions the staff as a "metaphysical battery of sorts for its creator, Magnus. When used, it absorbs an enemy's health and mystical energy." It is said that, "in time, the staff will abandon the mage who wields it before he becomes too powerful and upsets the mystical balance it is sworn to protect." *The staff has appeared in every Elder Scrolls title to date except , in which the Staff is only mentioned in the book Tamrielic Lore. Bugs * Sometimes, the Dragonborn can end up with two Staves of Magnus. ** If this occurs, Morokei's mask may not appear. *If placed in a vertical container and re-entering the space, the staff can disappear. * If placed in a weapons rack or display case, the Staff cannot be reclaimed. *Staff weirdly transforms into a rusty mace upon placing in a weapon rack. * The magic that is being cast by enthralled ghost mages, to encase Morokei in a bubble while he holds the Staff of Magnus, sometimes remains after the ghost mages are killed. This prevents the final battle from commencing and keeps Morokei and the Staff of Magnus encased and out of reach. However, one might be able to hit him inside the bubble multiple times. * The staff may be sucked into the wall, if put on the display in Breezehome. *If the Dragonborn is sent to jail while the staff is in the inventory, on very rare occasions when the Dragonborn gets caught by guards trying to escape, a guard might attack with the staff of Magnus and it is unattainable after killing the guard, and the staff does not appear in the possessions chest. *If done before the majority of the main quests, Malborn will keep the staff during Diplomatic Immunity, and it will not be retrievable. *If equipped on the right hand, left-handed unarmed attacks may strike twice as fast, sometimes instantaneously appearing as if the Dragonborn is using the staff as a melee weapon. *When returning to Tolfdir, the other mages might randomly attack the Dragonborn for no reason. * Another way to get two Staffs of Magnus is to use the Slow Time shout, pick up the staff from the ground and then take it from Morokei's dead body. Appearances * * * * * de:Stab des Magnus (Skyrim) es:El bastón de Magnus (Skyrim) it:Bastone di Magnus pl:Laska Magnusa (Skyrim) ru:Посох Магнуса (Предмет) Category:Skyrim: Staves Category:Skyrim: Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons